Endless Stroll
by Kuchi-San
Summary: IchixRuki Una nueva aventura les espera a Ichigo y sus amigos planeando un paseo a la playa. ¿Cómo sera?, ¿Qué pasará? xD. Lean y me dan opiniones !


Holaaa XD! Si,estoy como de vuelta en este mundillo ò.o!. Aunque he estado algo enferma, pero asdda no importa…. u.u

Bueno… ya que ando con ideas de IchixRuki –Y sólo por una fotografía que vi xD- escribiré esto, que ni **IDEA** como me salga. Trataré de poner mas y MAS IchixRuki… quizás hasta tenga Lemmon, pero no aseguro _**nada**_ porque, nunca me sale escribir _eso_ aunque mas quiera U.U! … Pero me gusta leerlo 1313…Veamos que sale. Espero me apoyen leyendo esta nueva historia n.n

Inicialmente esta historia la iba a compartir con Mai, pero… como que no se apareció nunca u___u y yo no aguantaba las ganas de subir esta historia, espero que si lee esto, me entienda y que la quiero mucho.

Aquí voy! –Se detiene- ù-u… demonios el _Maldito_ Disclaimer TT

**Disclaimer: **Por qué ;__; si ya lo sé… Bleach no es **MIO** carajo, ni el IchixRuki, ni Ichigo ni nada por mas que desée xD pero en esta ocasión usaré a los persos como quiera muahahaha xD Auch x0x… -Le llegan tomates-

PD: Tío Farkas u u apiádese de nosotros… compre los derechos de la serie *O* xDDDDD

* * *

**Endless S****troll**

**01. Comienzo**

Era un día normal en la casa de los Kurosaki…

– ¡Tonto, que no sabes tocar la puerta?!

– ¡Ya te pedí disculpas Rukia, deja de gritarme!

Bueno, como decía, era normal. Todos saben que las peleas entre ellos eran normales. Que se tratasen de la peor forma era normal. En fin xD

Nuestro IchixRuki discutía mientras bajaban las escaleras para tomar desayuno. ¿Por qué peleaban?, simple. Rukia se estaba cambiando de ropa e Ichigo entró sin tocar porque su hermana Yuzu le pidió que fuera a buscar un libro de cocina que tenía guardado.

– Pero es que eres _tarado_

– Joder Rukia…

– Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan… ya dejen de pelear… –Decía la pequeña Kurosaki–

– Lo siento Yuzu… –Se disculpaba el mayor– Aquí está el bendito libro de cocina ¬¬

– ¡¡ICHIGOOOO HIJO MIO BUENOS DIAS!!

– Hola viejo… –Dijo sin mas–

– ¡Buenos días Rukia-chan!

Así ya era mas tranquilo todo. Las peleas entre estos dos no paraban. Y para variar el padre de Ichigo los molestaba, que si seguían con sus peleas de siempre se iban a terminar casando y miles de cosas mas.

Sonó el teléfono

– Moshi Moshi?, familia Kurosaki… ah Hola Inoue-san… si, aquí está, espérame un poco –Yuzu llamó a su hermano– Ichi-nii ten…

– Gracias Yuzu… ¿Moshi moshi?... Inoue hola… si?… ah… es que, no lo sé, tengo que preguntar… pero, está bien… Hoy dia en la tarde no? Claro… nos vemos –Cuelga–

– ¿Que pasó? –Pregunta Rukia–

– Inoue y los demás están planeando un viaje a la playa…pero no se, será aburrido, a parte que… –La Shinigami lo miraba con ojitos de perrito abandonado, ella queria ir– No Rukia…

– ¡Por que no!, estoy segura que será muy divertido…

– Hijo! Aprovecha de salir con Rukia-chan, siempre la tienes aquí encerrada a la pobre… verdad hija? –La abrazaba xD–

– Si… Kurosaki-kun es muy malo conmigo… TT

–"_Me cago en los dos ¬¬"_

– ¡Vayamos! Si… –Rukia tironea a Ichigo como una niña pequeña xD–

– Está bien…

– ¡Siii! Ichigo, éste es el primer paso, pero no te apresures, que no quiero nietos aun, debes terminar el institut-

– Mejor quédate así viejo… –Ichigo le había propinado un golpe de puño en su estómago xD–

゜・*.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･

Después de ese bochornoso incidente –Aunque acostumbrado- los chicos salieron de casa.

– Ichigo… ¿Dónde vamos?

– A casa de Inoue, dijo que nos juntáramos en su casa para ver lo del 'paseíto'

– Kya! Será entretenido Ichigo ya verás…! –La morena caminaba felizmente xD–

– Para ti quizás ¬¬

– Aish siempre con tu mala onda, así nunca tendrás novia

– ¿¡Q-que dijiste?!...

– Ouch, se enojó Kurosaki-kun… Ichigo, tienes que dejar ser así…

– ¿Y a ti… te importa como soy? –Rukia se sonrojó–

– No seas estúpido… –Si le importa xDD–

Y discutiendo casi todo el camino, llegaron a casa de la niña con síndrome de melones (N/A: Sorry, pero es que asdasda xD no me gusta Orihime)

– ¡Hola Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun!

– ¡Que tal…!–Dijo el IchiRuki–

–¡IIICHIIIIGOOOOO! ¡KUCHIKI-SAAAAN!

–Joder Keigo ¿tienes que ser tan escandaloso como siempre?

Después, llegaron mas tarde, Sado, Ishida, Tatsuki, Mizuiro. No invitaron a Shizuru por razones de seguridad (N/A: ustedes me entienden XD)

– Bueno ¿Y a donde iremos Inoue? –Pregunta el pelinaranjo–

– Keigo dijo que se había conseguido una cabaña en la playa no? –Dijo Inoue mirándolo–

–¡¡Siiiii!!… es totalmente gratis por unos cinco dias…

– ¿Y como te conseguiste eso Keigo? –Ishida le pregunta algo inseguro–

– Si, es como raro –Aporte de Sado xD–

– Bueno es que mi tía logró prestármela… y como sé que estamos en verano pues 1313… –Le lanzaron almohadas– ¡x0x es broma!... ya como sea… quieren ir si o no TT vamos chicos… será nuestra primera salida a la playa

– ¡Yo si quiero ir!

– A ti nadie te ha dicho si vamos a ir o no enana

– ¡Oye tu no me vigilas!

– Ya, chicos nñ…–Los paró Inoue–

– Bueno, ¿Iremos?, yo creo que será divertido –Dice Tatsuki apoyando la idea de Keigo–

– Tienes razón, además servirá para unirnos mas… –Al decir esto Ishida se sonroja–

– Uyyyyyy…. 1313….–Todos xD–

– Como sea… –Chistó Ichigo– ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

– ¡MAÑANA!

– Keigo es muy pronto –Tatsuki le contestó–

– Pe-pero… TT

– A mi me parece bien –Objetó Rukia– Vamos Kurosaki-kun, no te cuesta nada…

– ¬¬ asdsadsdadasda

– ¿Qué dices Ishida-kun? –Hime le pregunta–

– Ah… Por mi está bien –Se arregla los anteojos–

– Hmm…–Aporte de Sado xD–

– ¡Ya Ichigo, no arrugues! –Le decía Tatsuki– Te la pasarás bien

– Bueno ya, como sea…

– ¡Wiiiiii! –Grito de alegría de todos xD–

゜・*.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･

Camino a casa…

– Bien, te saliste con la tuya enana

– Jo… eso lo sé bien… aish estoy ansiosa

– Te aburrirás…

– No lo creo… invitaré a Renji –Chan! para Ichigo xD–

–¿Eh?

– Estás pero TAN amargado que no vaya a ser contagioso…

– ¬¬… puedo ser simpático si dejaras de tratarme así

– Asi como…

– Que me ataques verbalmente

– ¡Jaja! Que buen chiste… si eres el primero en tratarme mal…

– Enana

– Descerebrado

– Vieja

– Tu abuela

– ¡Joder Rukia!

゜・*.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･

Y así iban a comenzar las mini vacaciones de nuestros chicos, a pesar de que Ichigo no tenía ganas de ir, solo irá porque Rukia quiso y… porque ésta invitará a Renji xD

Por lo que Rukia escuchó casi al final de la conversación, se iban a juntar a las 11:00 en la parada del autobús que se dirigía a aquella cabaña xD. Tenía curiosidad, nunca había salido con sus compañeros a algo asi.

– Ichigo…

– Hmm…

– Inoue dijo que… tenía que llevar traje de baño…

– ¿Si… que tiene…? –Pregunta mientras hacía su mochila–

– ¡Yo no tengo eso!

Changos, era cierto. Y ahora ¿cómo le conseguiría eso a Rukia? Si fuera hombre hubiera sido mas fácil de buscarle traje de baño pero no, tenía que ser una chica, y Rukia mas encima.

– Por qué no sales con Inoue hoy día… es temprano aun, no es ni si quiera la hora de almuerzo… –Encontró respuesta–

– Hmmm si, buena idea… ¿Me acompañas?

– ¿Eh?....

– Pues para que veas cual me queda mejor…

– ¡Pe-pero iras con Inoue! Yo que monos pintaría ahí… –Ichigo estaba avergonzado xD. Aunque por dentro se MORÍA de ganas de verla en traje de baño, pero no… su orgullo no se lo permitía–

– Un voto masculino no tiene nada de malo Ichigo, ¡pero bueno! Iré con Inoue entonces…

– "_Yo y mi tonta bocota ¬¬!"_

Al llegar, Rukia iba llamar a casa de Inoue, pero la chica no sabía como usar el aparato, así que Ichigo le marcó por ella.

– Y esperas a que te contesten ¿De acuerdo enana? –Le explicaba con el tono mas calmado que no se le había visto jamás–

– Si si ya lo sé Ichigo no estorbes

– … ¬¬ Pero si ni quiera sabias usar el telefono Ruki-

– ¿Uh? Inoue-san… ¡Konbanwa! Soy Kuchiki-san =^^=

–"_No sé como le hace para hacer esos cambios de personalidad…"_ –Mientras Rukia se ponía de acuerdo con la chica con síndromes de melones, Ichigo subía a su habitación para arreglar todo para el paseo–

–¡Ichi-nii! Les prepararé almuerzo para que lleven –Le alcanzó a decir Yuzu desde la cocina–

– Ah… muchas gracias Yuzu…si quieres te ayud- –Pero Rukia lo interrumpió–

– ¿¡Te puedo ayudar!?... –Dijo muy animada la morena–

– ¡Claro que si Rukia-chan… ven!

– Oi Rukia, ¿no que ibas a ir con Inoue a la tienda?

– ¡Dijo que no podía, así que tendrás que acompañarme _Kurosaki-kun_!

– ¿¡Q-que!? –Casi se cae escaleras abajo xD– Pero… eso es para chicas Rukia, yo no tengo por qué ir… –Bajó rápidamente camino hacia la cocina–

– ¡MI HIJO! ¡Que bien! acompañaras a Rukia-chan a probarse un traje de bañooooo! –Saltaba emocionado el padre del Shinigami xD–

– No molestes viejo, no pienso acompañarla…

–¡PERO QUE DICES! Tienes 'que'… ademas! …–Le susurra– No querrás que otros quieran ver a Rukia-chan con esas prendas… ¿O si?...

Ichigo lo pensó bien. Y era verdad… que viesen a Rukia en prendas así... No podía evitar sentirse como 'ella viene conmigo idiota, que miras'. Así que sin más…

– Ok… iré, pero SÓLO para cuidarle… –Le contestó a su padre tambien en susurros xD–

– ¿Ichigo, tu crees que no me doy cuenta que miras de forma muy especial a Rukia-chan? Jujuju –Insertar cara melosa xD–

– ¿Qué?, No digas tonterías viejo…

– Hijo, estoy seguro que en este viaje, reflexionarás de aquello –Le decía dándole golpecitos en el hombro del pelinaranja– ¡Vayan ahora mismo a la tienda!, Yo cocinaré con Yuzu… ¿Verdad hija?

– Etto… eh si… ^^

– ¡Asi que vuelvan cuando tengan todo! Bye bye!

Dicho esto, el IchiRuki ya estaba fuera de casa. (N/A: Los echaron rapidito xD)

– No tengo dinero Ichigo…

–El viejo me dio para comprar tu traje y algunas cosas para comer, así que no te preocupes –Le decía mientras caminaban hacia el centro de la ciudad–

– ¡Estoy segura que nos la pasaremos muy bien! ah cierto, tengo que invitar a Renji… como le avisaré... hmmmm

–"_Por qué al mono tatuado ¬¬… joder…"_

– Ichigo…

– "_Por último a otra persona, no se, Ikkaku o Matsumoto…"_

– ¡ICHIGO!

– ¿!Que pasa enan?!- –Y… chocó con un letrero de una tienda–

– Te lo estaba diciendo, pero para variar… distraído como siempre… ¡Aquí venden Ichigo…! Entremos –Lo jala hacia la tienda–

– "_Me cago en los trajes de baño…!"_

_**Continuará… ゜**・*.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･✿.｡.:* *.:｡✿*ﾟ'ﾟ･_

* * *

Bueno! Asi comienza esta new history XD, Espero me apoyen. No se si actualizaré seguido (Uni =___=) pero sigo escribiendo ¡ n.n asi que esop.

Se me cuidan lectores fieles (¿) xD… y si tienen alguna idea pueden ponerla en el review =D!

Bye bye!


End file.
